The Sleepover
by TCKing12
Summary: Savannah invites Lil, Kimi, Candace, Vanessa Doofensmirtz, and other girls to a girl's sleepover. However, Phil sneaks in so he can find out what girls do during sleepovers. (Story edited with permission by Celrock!)


_"Location: Modesto, California, April 16th 2019"_

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning in Modesto, California. Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Dil, and Kimi were at school. Tommy wasn't at school because he was out with Mononucleosis.

Anyway, Phil was sitting at a table across from Lil, Kimi, and Candace Flynn and Vanessa Doofensmirtz, who were visiting the school, when he overheard their conversation.

"Hey Lil, did you hear the news? Savannah is home from college and is having an all girl's pajama party before she goes back up to school next week." Kimi said.

"Oh wow cool! When is it? Did she say?" Lil asked.

"It's tomorrow night, but I'm not sure if I want to go. I recall she was one of the not so nice ones in the class two grades ahead of you two." Vanessa told Lil and Kimi.

"Oh come on, maybe she's changed. People do change as they get older, with the exception of my brother but that's another story." Lil said.

"Oh okay, I'll come along then." Vanessa said.

"Count me in too." Kimi said.

"Same as me!" Candace said.

The four girls then shook on it.

Phil, overhearing this entire conversation, had an idea, and passed it along to Dil and Chuckie after school.

"Hey Chuckie and Dil, what's up?" Phil asked as he approached them sitting on the edge of a outside of the school.

"Oh not much. Dil and I had a nice lunch at Burger Queen, and we're about to head down to the Java Lava as I have my Friday afternoon shift." Chuckie said.

"Well, I overheard Lil, Kimi, Candace, and Vanessa talking at lunch today. They've been invited to a pajama party at Savanna's tomorrow night." Phil said.

"You know, I've never understood those pajama parties that girls have. What's with those? And what secrets are they hiding from us guys anyway?" Dil asked.

"You know, I've always wondered that too. Hey, maybe I should disguise myself as a girl, sneak in, and video tape the entire party on my phone. No one would ever notice!" Phil said.

"Phil, are you insane? You can't just sneak into an all girl's pajama party." Chuckie explained, as the three of them got up from the plantern and started walking towards the Java Lava.

"And why not?" Phil asked.

"Because, it's just not right." Chuckie said.

"Who says?" Phil asked.

"Yeah Chuckie, you're such a coward. I think Phil should go for it. If he thinks he can do it, then, well, I dare him to do the impossible! I only know of one other person who would have possibly done this at one time, and the word is at school that he's out with Mononucleosis." Dil said.

"Who's out?" Phil asked.

"Uh, hello, my brother, Tommy?" Dil asked, impatiently.

"Oh yeah, duh. I got a text on my phone this morning from your mom stating he was out, and won't be at school for the next month or so." Phil said.

"So, this is your big chance, to do the impossible! In fact, let's make a bet that if you manage to not get caught at this party, Chuckie and I will buy you your lunch from Burger Queen for the next week." Dil said.

"Uh, I don't know about this." Chuckie said.

"Come on, he's our friend. What are the odds he's gonna get caught." Dil asked.

"Fine, I'll go along with this stupid bet, but if he loses, he's got to buy us lunch for the next week." Chuckie said.

"Well, okay, It's a deal then." Phil said.

"So, you'll do it?" Dil asked.

I'll do it." Phil said, as the three of them approached the Java Lava.

* * *

_"Location: Modesto, California, April 20th 2019"_

Phil spent the entire day on Saturday at the costume shop, picking out what he would need for his girl disguise. He found himself a black wig, brown high heals, which were not easy to walk in, so he only hoped that nobody would notice, and a pink dress. He then put on an old bra of Lil's that she never took from his house, stuffed it with cotton balls, and made his way to Savannah's. He got there before the party officially started, which was good, as this way, he could sneak in, and find a good hiding place. Lucky for him, a side door was open, and nobody was in sight, so he snuck inside, careful to not be noticed, but it wasn't easy, as he had trouble walking in the high heals. Suddenly, he spotted a balcony above the living room, and overheard Savannah talking on a phone in the distance. While nobody was in sight, he climbed up the stairs, crouched beneath a plantern that rested near the balcony, and waited for the festivities, to lay there, the quietest he had ever been in his entire life, as he wasn't about to lose the bet he had going on with Dil and Chuckie. An hour later, the party started. He saw everything, from dancing, to facials and makeup, but the best part was when the girls decided to play Truth or Dare. From what he could tell, every girl he recognized from school, as well as Candace and Vanessa, had showed up, along with several people he didn't recognize, and so far, things turned out good. Also there was Norm, who Dr. Doofensmirtz had sent to protect Vanessa.

"Alright Norm, you don't need to be in the room right now, so head downstairs!" Vanessa said.

"Okay!" Norm said optimistically.

And with that, Norm marched off.

When he was gone, Savannah snapped "Okay ladies, here are the rules. If you say truth, you're suppose to tell the whole truth, and if you say dare, you're suppose to do the dare that's given to you, no questions asked. Got it?".

Everyone else in the room nodded their heads.

"Okay, Kimi, truth or dare?" Savannah asked.

"Truth." Kimi replied.

"Who's the one boy in school you would not be caught dating?" Savannah asked.

"Well... uh..." Kimi stuttered.

"Come on now, spit it out already." a girl with long blonde hair and wearing purple pajamas named Danielle said.

"Well, I'll never date Tommy Pickles ever again for as long as I shall live. He's too much of a trouble maker in my book, and has to film everything that goes on. My current boyfriend, Peter (Me), who all of you know, well, he's perfect in every way. He's intelligent, sexy, and talented. He's everything anyone would want in a guy. Sure maybe Tommy was good looking, but that's all he had going for him. And Peter proved to me we were meant for one another on my 17th birthday." Kimi said.

Oh yeah? Then why did you date Tommy for over two years?" Candace asked.

"Well, I needed some romance in my life, and, I had known Tommy forever, so I went with it." Kimi said.

"And what's up with the fact that Tommy's out with Mono. We all know it's the kissing disease, come on, anybody in this room kiss Pickles lately?" Savannah asked.

The room went silent, nobody said a word for several minutes.

Phil knew all along that it was Kimi, but it wasn't through kissing, it was from them drinking after one another by accident a month ago at the movies, but he kept his mouth shut, for as he knew if he spoke up, he would get caught.

"Okay then, since you ladies are too chicken to admit to kissing Tommy, let's move on. Candace, truth or dare?" Savannah said.

"Dare." Candace said.

"Then your dare is, you have to lead us to the boy you've got a crush on, and kiss him in front of everybody." Savannah said.

"But, but..." Candace stuttered.

"What's the matter, you don't know where the boy you love lives?" a girl named Violet asked.

"Yeah, I know where Jeremy lives, I just, don't think this is such a good idea." Candace said.

"Candace, come on! We know you've been in love with Jeremy Johnson for the past 12 years!" Kimi said.

"I know, it's just, we're just boyfriend and girlfriend, nothing else!" Candace replied.

"Okay then, let's move on! Vanessa, truth or dare?" Savannah asked, turning to another one of the girls.

"Truth." a girl also named Vanessa said.

"Okay, who do you have a crush on?" Savannah asked.

The room went silent for a minute while Vanessa thought about this.

"Well, a boy." Vanessa said.

"What is his name?" Vanessa Doofensmirtz asked impatiently.

"Well, it's, well, it's, Tommy Pickles." Vanessa said.

"So, you're the one who gave him mono then?" another girl that Phil didn't recognize, with short blue hair wearing red and yellow pajamas, asked.

"No, but I did walk him to the nurse's office the other day, and told him that I hope he felt better." Vanessa said.

"Ooooooh." a bunch of girls at once said.

"Wait a second, you said he was Tommy Pickles?" Lil asked.

Vanessa nodded.

"Save your breath! If you try to become his girlfriend, he's mine!" Lil snapped, as she picked up a pillow, and the game quickly turned into a pillow fight.

Phil knew right then he had to get out of there. So he made his way down the stairs, only thanks to the high heals, he tripped, and fell down at the bottom, landing flat on his face.

He looked up just in time to see Norm march up to him.

"Who do we have here?" Norm asked, as he approached Phil.

"Uh... um..." Phil managed to stutter in a falsetto voice.

Just then, Norm picked up Phil and walked back up the stairs, where the girls had heard the crash and stopped their pillow fight.

Norm got up the stairs and he stopped in the middle of the room. Savannah walked up and she pulled at the wig Phil was wearing, pulling it off to reveal his identity.

"Phil?" Savannah asked.

"How could you?" Lil snapped from across the room.

"Well... uh..." Phil stuttered, too embarrassed to say anything more.

"Oh, you'll sneak into this party, but you can't come clean?" Vanessa Doofensmirtz asked, snatching Phil's cell phone out of his hand.

"And I guess you made a video on your phone of everything that went on here tonight too?" Candace snapped.

Phil nodded.

"Well then, you don't mind if I do this?" Savannah asked, as she sent the video off to the last person Phil had texted, which just happened to be Tommy because Phil had sent him a get well text, earlier in the day.

Phil managed to stand up and tried to run out the front door, when a large, metal hand landed on Phil's shoulder and whipped him around. It turned out to be Norm who was holding him.

"Where do you think your going?" Norm asked.

"Yeah! You're gonna pay the price for sneaking in. Ladies?" Savannah said, as Phil was dragged over to a table filled with cosmetics and beauty supplies. Phil knew what he was in for, and he couldn't say he didn't deserve it.

"If you're gonna play a girl, then you need to look the part." Candace said, as she got started making Phil over.

Phil sadly, lost the bet now, and it would be interesting what he had to tell Chuckie and Dil at school on Monday.


End file.
